


【all九良】GV拍摄指南3

by ShenYiAn



Category: all九良 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 【all九良】GV拍摄指南
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenYiAn/pseuds/ShenYiAn
Relationships: all九良
Kudos: 18





	【all九良】GV拍摄指南3

周九良听他俩这么说，愣了一下，不过很快又恢复了刚刚娇笑的可爱样子。“哎呦，华哥哥，孟哥哥，你俩可就别拿我开玩笑啦。”  
他扶着沙发边，想慢慢的站起来，但是腿还有点软，踉跄着往前跌了一下。孟鹤堂赶紧扶了他一把，却被周九良不着痕迹的轻轻推开了。孟鹤堂有些愣，周九良却像没事人一样笑笑：“哥哥，你们先走吧，我去洗一洗。”  
“可…”孟鹤堂还想说什么，却被何九华一把拉住，朝他摇了摇头，给他个眼神就拉着他往外走。  
“大华，你拉着我走干什么呀！”孟鹤堂被扯到外面，有些不满的甩开他，埋怨的问道：“九良他…”  
“他不想跟我们说这个。”何九华脸色有点不好，“小良是个顶灵动的人的，他能听出来咱俩是什么意思。如果你不想被他讨厌的话，就做点他喜欢的事儿。”  
“对不起，我…”孟鹤堂觉得他这一辈子很少像最近词穷的次数这么多过，何九华却摇了摇手示意他没关系，“我只是觉得，小良最近可能遇上什么事儿了。或者，曾经有过什么事儿。”  
周九良洗完澡，收拾了收拾东西，戴上一个鸭舌帽，压低了帽沿就往外走。今天出来的时间比他预计的要晚了一些，他必须抓紧时间，赶着快一点到他要去的那个地方。  
挤上地铁，白刺刺的灯光直直扎进人眼里，消毒水混合着各色人的呼吸，在逼仄的空间里混乱的如同打翻了各种瓶瓶罐罐。今天的地铁里的人似乎格外多，周九良被挤在边上一个小角落里，费了很大的劲才能堪堪扶住一个把手。没想到，不一会儿，他突然感觉后面有人在摸他的臀部。  
他本以为是别人不小心碰到的，刚想回头看一下，却被人一下钳住后颈，硬生生掰了回去，那只作恶的手变本加厉的抓住他的臀肉揉捏起来，甚至用自己已经勃起的部分隔着裤子去一下下顶周九良的臀缝。  
周九良不敢叫，有些绝望的挣扎了几下。好在这时车到站了，他顺着拥挤的人流奋力逃下车，回头看到那张丑恶而肥胖的脸正对着自己色迷迷的笑，倒是没有追上来。  
周九良逃一样的离开了那个门，跑到站台的另一侧，躲在一个不显眼的地方扶着墙干呕，眼泪哗啦啦的往外流，就好像要把五脏六腑都吐出来一样。他抹了一把嘴，张开嘴无声的哭出来，颤抖着全身贴着墙滑下去，抱着腿抽泣。  
可惜他没有时间了。情绪仅仅崩溃了几分钟，他就站起来，整理了一下情绪，擦干眼泪走了出去。还好离他要去的目的地还不算远，他不敢再坐地铁，骑了辆车，很快也到了那个地方。  
他去的是市中心的一家酒吧。这些天，他白天在公司里拍摄，晚上又到这边的酒店里来打工做服务生。好在这边的这个酒吧男女都有，认出他的人不算多，他也没在工作中受到过很多的为难。  
他紧赶慢赶，气喘吁吁到了店里。老板也没给他好脸色，恶狠狠丢给他一句“再迟到一次，你工作别想要了”，就转身进了自己的房间。  
他长舒一口气，转身进了更衣间，换上服务生的衣服。白色的修身衬衫正好贴合周九良的身材，衬出他诱人的腰线。西装直筒裤包裹着两条细长迷人的腿，踩上皮鞋，他深呼吸了一下，就出门准备工作。  
周九良做的服务生本质上和普通的端盘子不一样，是陪酒的服务。这种工作工资要高一点，当然也很容易被羞辱。客人喝下了多少杯酒，陪酒的服务生可以赚到百分之二十的提成。这个工作虽低贱，却也有无数人争着挤破头要往上钻。一是挣钱多，二是大家都心知肚明却又不往外说的一点——一旦被哪个大款看上，哪怕只包一晚上，都是一笔财富。  
“周九良，426今晚全包！”  
“欸欸，好嘞。”周九良慌忙带上领结，往426里面走。推开门，他看见一个西装革履的男人坐在里面抽着烟，也没有别人，心里暗道不好，却还是硬着头皮走上去。  
“您好。”他低着头跪坐在男人身边，却被男人钳住下巴硬生生抬起来。他吃痛，一下子没跪住，向前一扑，趴在了男人腿上。  
“对不起，对不起。”周九良慌慌张张想站起来，却被又按了回去。男人脸上有道刀疤，看上去有些凶，周九良不好反抗，只得别扭的跪在地上。  
“周九良对吧。”男人沙哑的声音在他头上响起，周九良心里一颤，这是碰上认得他的人了，也只能硬着头皮说：“是的。”  
没想到，男人却突然松开了他，举举酒杯对他说：“陪我喝酒。”  
周九良今天已经被折磨了太多次，有些木讷的举起酒杯，也没劝那个男人，自己先灌了一杯。  
男人往后一斜，倚在沙发上，乐了：“小孩儿，你还没劝我呢，你倒是喝上了啊。”  
话还没落，就见到小孩儿的眼泪滚落下来。李鹤东有点无措，但是依然有点生硬：“喂，你哭什么啊，我什么还都没说…”  
话音还没落，小孩儿突然扑上来抱住他，把头拱在李鹤东怀里，大声的抽噎起来。李鹤东这下彻底慌了手脚，两只胳膊不知道往哪里放，只好略显僵应的环住小孩儿，轻轻拍着他背，尽量温和的说：“小孩儿，先别哭，告诉东哥咋了这是。”  
“对…对不起，东哥。”周九良满脸泪痕的抬起头来，无辜而委屈的表情格外惹人怜爱，加上奶乎乎的声音，只让人想把他抱在怀里好好安慰一番。  
“…不愿说也没关系。”李鹤东松开小孩儿，沉默了一会儿，想了想，还是挥了挥手。“你走吧，回家休息去，不用跟你老板打招呼了，费用我照常结。”


End file.
